digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Xros Wars (manga)
Digimon Xros Wars is a manga based on the anime with the same name. Zones in the manga *Green Zone *Snow Zone *Island Zone *Sweets Zone *Stadium Zone *Corridor Zone *River Zone *Rain Zone Featured characters Kotone Amano Mushromon The Mushroomon are a pair of Digimon that appear in the manga, and join Xros Heart after it rescues their village from MachLeomon. Sunflowmon Like Lillymon, in the manga, Sunflowmon also continues to travel with Xros Heart. OchiMusyamon OchiMusyamon is a subspecies of Musyamon that wants to fall in battle in order to live up to its name. Baromon Baromon is a demonic Digimon that serves as a soldier in the Blue Flare army. Shurimon Shurimon is a ninja Digimon that serves as a soldier in the Twilight army. Peckmon In the manga, a Peckmon helps dress Nene in the Sweets Zone. MachLeomon A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. His soldiers are Missimon, Rhinomon and Drimogemon. Attacks *'Sonic Thrust': Dances quickly around foe while stabbing with daggers. Zanbamon Zanbamon rules the Snow Zone, with armies of Musyamon, Mammothmon, Troopmon and Chikurimon. Attacks * : Unleashes an attack from the Ryūzan-maru which has the power to cut through the opponent's armor with its giant blade, regardless of whether they are defending themselves. * : Unleashes an attack from its youtou which releases a shock wave, generated by the nimble swings of the blade, that can cut the opponent apart crosswise. Weddinmon A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler (replacing Matadormon), later absorbing her followers (armies of Shortmon and Candlemon) to become Reverse Weddinmon. Ornismon Featured DigiXrossses Shoutmon Star Wheel Chibick Sword The Chibick Sword is the DigiXros of the Red Pickmon and the Chibickmons. Although seemingly weaker than the Star Sword, it does not require Starmon to form. Zenjirou uses the Chibick Sword while Shoutmon is DigiXrosed with Starmon to form Shoutmon Star Wheel. Ballistamon Mush Cottage Ballistamon Mush Cottage is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and the Mushroomon from the Green Zone in the manga. It houses Xros Heart for the night, where it, with its Mushroomon chef, feeds the team dinner. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Tactimon, and the DigiXros is broken. Attacks *'Mush Full Course': Cooks and serves a wide variety of mushroom-themed dishes. Ballistamon Sextet Launcher Ballistamon Sextet Launcher is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and Dorulumon. Attacks * : Unleashes its ordinance of six cannons. RampageGreymon RampageGreymon is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon Sparrowmon After Burner Sparrowmon After Burner is the DigiXros between Sparrowmon and Ballistamon, where Ballistamon becomes a set of powerful engines for Sparrowmon. "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Duskmon, the latter turned into a clawed gauntlet that DarkKnightmon wears. It has not been officially named. Mush-Upped MachLeomon It is MachLeomon who has absorbed Drimogemon, the Green Zone's Code Crown, as well as the Abyss Truffle, gaining the power of the Zone at the cost of its life. It has mushrooms covering its body and boasts immense defense and strength. He can also launch ScudMissimon to attack. Attacks *'ScudMissimon Full Fire': Throws a swarm of ScudMissimon. Reverse Weddinmon Attacks *'Crazy Cracker': Fires wedding crackers from its right hand. *'Fork Dance': Stabs with the forks on its left hand. *'Candle Service Inferno': An all-direction fire attack. Category:Digimon Xros Wars Category:Manga